Friendship is Irrelevant
by Draglord2505
Summary: Where one pony wishes she had never gone before.


Twilight's heart pounded in her chest as she galloped through yet another darkened corridor, her ears assaulted by the same repeating dialogue over the intercom. She had no idea how long she'd been running; was it a few minutes? Hours? Days? Granted _days_ isn't likely, she thought to herself, pausing for only a moment to catch her breath. The unicorn quickly turned down another hallway, before stopping dead in her tracks as she rounded the corner.

_Celestia, no…_

There they were, right in front of her: the _monsters_ that had caused this, and the reason she was all alone now. For Twilight Sparkle, the crew of the U.S.S._ Montauk _had become her friends, helping her feel comfortable despite being the only pony on board. The humans, the vulcans, and even some other biped species whose names she couldn't remember, they were all gone; one by one, they had fallen, taken by the creatures back to their ship.

Those creatures quickly noticed the lone and oddly colored pony in the hallway; as one they turned and marched methodically towards her. Twilight helplessly looked into their eyes. There was no empathy, no compassion; just emptiness as they purposely moved towards the last living thing on the starship. She didn't dare let them get close, not after what had happened to poor Lieutenant Vorrak. The unicorn reached out with the one thing she had left: magic. As the closest creature was enveloped in a purple glow, Twilight felt a spark of hope; maybe this time it would work again! Her hope was quickly dashed as the energy dissipated harmlessly.

_Shoot!_

Twilight turned and ran back the way she came, stumbling as she tripped over a discarded phaser on the deck. She was beyond panic, gasping for breath as her hooves pounded upon the deck. Twilight heard none of this; the only sounds she could hear now were her own heartbeat, and the drone of the repeating message that attacked her hearing from all sides. She slid to a stop as she nearly ran into another group of the creatures. Trapped in the middle of the endless horde, with escape all but cut off, the purple unicorn did the only thing she could.

With a loud pop, she teleported.

Twilight opened her eyes and tiredly scanned her new surroundings. Glancing outside the window she could see the flickering edges of the tractor beam which was holding the vessel in place. She deduced she had appeared in the lounge at the front of the ship; there were overturned tables and chairs everywhere, as if nearly a hundred crewmen had fought here before inevitably succumbing to their fate.

_Nowhere left to run…_

Her heart sank as she heard the synchronized footfalls of more of the approaching monstrosities. Twilight's horn ached as she tried to cast a force field around the edges of the room; she had lost track of the number of spells she'd cast since the invaders had attacked, and was positive she was on the last ounces of magic she had. Using her remaining strength, Twilight pulled two tables into a flimsy protective barrier around the furthest corner from the doors, her last bastion against the unstoppable menace. Breathing heavily, she waited, watching as the first of the intruders opened the door into her sanctuary. More and more of them marched through the opening, their numbers endless. Tears began to flow down Twilight's face as she truly felt her end approach, getting nearer with each step by ominous step.

Twilight trembled low in her corner as the creatures unerringly stalked their way across the room towards her, seemingly in step to the intercom as it unceasingly broadcast their message.

"We are the Borg."

Twilight instinctively grabbed what had been a decorative vase and smashed it against one of their faces. To her horror, the monster barely slowed down.

"Lower your shields and surrender your ships."

Another creature reached her barricade, and began to remove one of the tables. With the last of her fading magic, Twilight grabbed hold of the inanimate object and pushed hard, smashing the fiend and two others against the far wall. Any satisfaction she felt instantly faded away as more of them reached towards her.

"We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own."

The desperate pony flailed her hooves about, keeping the probing arms at bay. But, as fatigue gripped her, she knew that she couldn't keep it up any longer.

"Your culture will adapt to service us."

Twilight screamed as cold, gray hands stretched towards her neck.

"Resistance is futile."

* * *

Author's Notes:

All characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are all owned by Hasbro, Inc.

Star Trek is owned by Paramount and CBS Broadcasting Inc.

Well, that was interesting: I was just working one day and the ending to this just popped into my head. I felt that I had to write it down, so I decided to see if I could expand it into some sort of short, suspenseful drama and/or provoke an emotional reaction. I probably failed at both, but I thought I should share it anyway. Any criticism is welcome and encouraged.


End file.
